New Demons
by Katastrophi
Summary: Gamzee and Karkat are in heat and Kankri can smell it. [mentions of GamKar,] tw: self love.


**wow. It's been a little bit since I posted anything. .**

* * *

Kankri slammed the door shut to his respiteblock, groaning under his breath. He couldn't believe what he had heard! ...Or that he could still hear it. He was so frustrated and just... tired. Faintly, he could hear the sound of his dancestor through the walls; moaning and almost screaming from pailing with his moirail...matesprit? Moirailsprit? The details didn't seem to matter that much to Karkat or that insufferable clown.

Quite honestly, Kankri felt rather triggered by the whole matter. He shifted and turned towards his human bed before flopping down onto it. He sighed deeply in his chest, rolling over to lay on his back. The cushioning beneath him felt quite soft and comfortable, but the way his cheeks were inflamed by what he heard just wouldn''t let him get situated properly. The crab sighed, knowing he was going to have a long talk with his Dancestor tomorrow; even if he still smelled so... delicious.

Kankri started to chew on his bottom lip. those short fangs ripping and tugging at the first layer of dry skin. One does have quite dry lips when they talk so much. He shifted again, that glorious cotton candy smell hard to get out of his head. Had one of those trolls been in heat? The mutant blood swallowed thickly and sighed, unsure of what else to do.

The faint whimpers and moans Kankri could hear were steadily getting louder...just what the hell was that Capricorn DOING to Karkat? He flopped over onto his stomach at this point, burying his face in the pillows. That smell was making his head go a litle fuzzy. He wanted to touch someone, maybe cuddle with them...but he was alone; as usual.

The Cancer groaned, a steady heat growing in his stomach. He wasn't used to this, typically having near perfect self control. He pressed the palm of his hand against his abdomen, feeling the sheets crinkle under his knuckles. Kankri gripped at the hem of his sweater before rolling over onto his back once more. The crab just wasn't sure what to do. Pulling the sweater over his head, Kankri was left with more room to rub his stomach. The taut skin, mostly hiden under high rise jeans, felt almost like fire to the touch; even to himself. Part of him could only imagine how his dancestor's highblooded lover could stand the heat the mutants could produce.

Before the short troll could even stop himself, one of his hands had traveled up, gently grasping at one of his small horns. He pressed his thumb against one of the bases, realizing just how sensitive it was. Kankri mewled, working his fingers over the stub more and more. The heat pooled in his stomach, his arousal forming a decent sized bulge in the front of his pants. A soft pant pushed from Kankri's lips as he lifted his hips. the material brushing against his length even more.

"Nhm," a soft grunt passed his lips and he bit his plush bottom lip, trying to keep quiet. This was so dirty... so wrong. He shouldn't be getting off to his dancestor's moans!

Unable to stop himself, he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his lithe hips. He could only imagine how...messy this would be otherwise. A vibrent red blush graced his cheeks and he paused. Did he really want to do this? As if answering himself, his stomach muscles cramped, almost begging him to pick up the pace.

Kankri shifted, kicking the pants off of his ankles. Oh, this was so shameful. He chewed at his bottom lip and ran his fingers over the bulge in his boxers. The red material had a wet spot, showing just how desperate he was to get himself off. With a shaking hand, he slipped his length free from the slit and a tremor coursed through his tiny frame.

The crab couldn't remember the last time he'd done this to himself, the last time that he'd gotten any form of release. He felt a purr building up in his chest as he slowly ran his claws down the underside of his length. He might not have done this in a while, but he still knew what got him off. Kankri groaned under his breath, his eyes closing. The sounds of Karkat and Gamzee going at it was enough to fill his pan with vivid images to help him along.

Grasping at his arousal, Kankri could feel an icy fire course through his blood stream. He shivered, knowing deep down that he wouldn't last too long at all. Once he started, it seemed like his body just craved that final climax. The small troll began to stroke the hardened flesh in his hand, his own precum giving his hand's motions more of a glide. The cherry red troll was desperately hoping his own material wasn't going to stain his hand through this.

His back arched, his hips widening. The little male was starting to really get into the sensations his body was feeling. A moan bubbled in his throat as he bucked slightly. Heat was pooling into his stomach and Kankri couldn't help but to speed up the movements from his hand. The other was pressing against his heated stomach, petting at the taut grey skin.

Kankri shuddered, his mind going blank. All he could focus on were the sensations building up in his stomach. The mutant kept working at his lenth, his tip near hypersensitive at this point. He ran his thumb over it, jerking slightly at the shockwave it produced. Whines and purrs were falling from his mouth, as well as a small strand of drool. He needed this buckling feeling to go away. It was like the world was caving in around him, begging, depending on this final moment.

Then that coiling sensation seemed to just...snap. His body convulsed and Kankri trilled loudly. He whimpered, his genetic material seemingly splurting from him in slow motion. For him, time seems to slow down as his orgasm crashed around him. The utter bliss was cherished to the very last as he laid there in the bed, seemingly lifeless. He opened his eyes, his vision slightly blury and swirling before he came back down.

The smell of his Dancestor's pailing session was still in the air but far less thick. With a huff, Kankri adjusted himself back in his boxers and cleaned himself up in his conjoining bathroom, despite his legs felling like jelly. He glanced in the mirror, almost shocked to see his flushed cheeks and light smile.


End file.
